Stolen Love
by CuddleMeCozy
Summary: Morgiana and Alibaba are happily married and starting a life together but Hakuryuu has other plans for Morgiana.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone. This is my very first Magi Fic. Hope you like it!

I don't own Magi or any of the characters in it. The only ones that are mine are the kids.

Wind and rain battered at the windows of her bedroom. The storm outside raged with an intensity she hadn't seen often. The Fanalis, former slave, and now queen of Balbadd paced the room in an elegant robe. Alibaba was most likely still at sea, returning from Sindria from trade negotiations. He was supposed to be home soon but with the storm, it would most likely keep him further out at sea until it passed. She sighed. "I hope he and Aladdin are safe." She knew there would be a storm, Morgiana could smell the rain coming. The air smelt dewy with a hint of electricity, but she was taken by surprise at how strong it had become. Lightning struck outside, far out at sea. Lighting up the room that was only lit by a few candles. She shivered, thinking about him being out in that. _"I wish he'd gotten home before this."_

Turning to the large bed in the middle of the room, the redhead walked over to it. Getting ready to lay down when the balcony doors flew open, blowing rough sea air into the room and putting out the candles. She gasped, turning to close the doors but stopped seeing him standing there. Alibaba stood in the doorway completely drenched. Water rhythmically dripped down his face and landed with a soft splat on the floor.

"Alibaba? You're home?" She tightened her grip on the front of her robes, keeping herself covered. Rain started coming in from the open door behind him, but he didn't seem to notice, his eyes were only for her.

"I am." Lightning flashed again behind him, blinding her slightly as it lit up the world outside but darkened him, outlining his silhouette in the shape of someone with long hair, wings on the sides of his head and large ones on his back with four arms. In one of those hands, he was holding a massive scythe She gasped, blinking a rubbing her eyes, but when her eyes adjusted again, it was Alibaba standing before her. Not sure what she saw for a millisecond, she pulled her robe tighter, confused as to how he was home. His intense eyes trailed up and down her body lustfully, then settled on staring into hers. She hadn't seen him give her that look before. He looked so… determined? Hungry? "Morgiana." He whispered her name longingly, causing her to take a step forward and reach out to him.

"I missed you." Even though something was telling her not to go near him, she didn't listen. Her feet taking her to whom she thought was her husband. He didn't even bother closing the door behind him as he walked to her with purposeful steps, grabbed her and smashing his mouth down on hers in a dominating kiss. "Humph!" She squeaked in alarm at his forcefulness. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, devouring her. Breaking the kiss and leaving a line of drool from his lip to hers. "Alibaba?"

"I missed you too." He ripped her robes open, revealing she had nothing on under it. Grabbing the back of her neck in one hand and her rib cage with another he brought her breast to his mouth, making Morgiana cry out in pleasure and run her fingers through his blond hair. Was it longer? "I can't do this anymore." His voice distracted her from her thoughts. "I've waited too long! I have to have you now!" He shoved her down onto the bed, disrobing himself and climbing on top of her.

Morgiana looked up confused and slightly frightened at her lover. Seeing her face, Alibaba seemed to calm down, an affectionate and loving expression passing over his features. "Oh Morgiana." His hand caressed her cheek as he leaned down and took her lips in a gentle kiss. "You don't have to fear me. I would never cause you harm." She nodded, turning her head and kissing the palm of his hand that had been stroking her face. He smiled down at her. "I need you Morgiana." She nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist, telling him it was fine. "I love you." He kissed her, caressing her body, getting her ready for his invasion. She could have sworn she felt four hands on her body at once. She must have been tired, or her mind was playing tricks on her. However, these thoughts were quickly forgotten when he entered her. Her back arching off the bed, pressing her chest into his as he hovered over her. The blond's eyes widened, and mouth opened in a gasp at the feeling of being one with her. It was better then he imagined.

He started slow, then picked up the pace, enthusiastically pulling her legs over his shoulders to change the angle. Morgiana panted under him. _"He's never made love to me like this before."_ It was thrilling that he was so intense. Usually Alibaba was a much gentler lover but tonight he acted as if he was drowning and she was his air, she loved it. "I love you, Morgiana." Leaning forward and taking her lips in a demanding kiss.

She gasped under him, feeling their sweat slicked bodies moving as one on the large bed. Her stomach clenched with pleasure, feeling him moving inside of her. The define sweaty muscles along his abdomen rubbed against hers, every inch of each other pressed together as they made love. It was dizzyingly passionate as he took her. Her right hand was intertwined with his left, careful not to squeeze too hard in her passion. Alibaba's thrusts left her breathless, she couldn't get enough air as she panted. The sounds of his panting only served to drive her ecstasy higher.

Morgiana moaned feeling her end and falling into pleasurable oblivion. The moment she did Alibaba followed right after her. Collapsing on top of her. He gasped, trying to catch his breath after such incredible love making. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing and nibbling his sweaty shoulder affectionately. "I love you." She whispered causing him to stiffen. Not the reaction she was expecting.

"Those words mean everything to me." He sounded almost melancholy. He settled on top of her, having yet removed himself from her body, just being there with the woman he loved. "I want to steal you away and make you mine forever." His eyes stared lovingly into hers.

"But I am yours." She licked and nipped at his lower lip. Her thoughts went to what she thought she saw for a moment while in the throes of passion. For a brief moment his golden-brown eyes were a mismatched blue and a curtain of white hair surrounded her. She could have sworn!

"Yes, of course." He kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth curling it around hers and pulling it back into his mouth. Morgiana happily tasted him back. He broke the kiss, panting. "If we keep doing this, I'll never leave." He leaned up, removing himself from her body.

She followed, wrapping her deceptively delicate looking arms around him, pressing her body into his, while kissing his neck. "You don't have to leave. Stay with me. Stay in me." He groaned, hearing her wanting words. Words he had so desired to hear fall from her lips. He shivered in pleasure under her roaming hands, running up his back and over his chest, setting fire to his body. He wanted her again, but he couldn't stay. Someone would come to check on her and they would realize something was wrong, since Alibaba's ship had never been seen returning to port.

"I can't." Finishing getting dressed, he put his clothes back on while she pouted on the bed. He laughed, seeing her pout. "You're adorable when you do that." He smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw long white hair. Looking again she found it to be the same short golden it had always been.

He turned around and gazed into her eyes sadly. "One day I will return to you again and on that day, I will take you away and make you my bride."

She blinked. "Alibaba, I don't understand? You're confusing me." He only smiled sadly. Leaning forward he kissed her lips one last time.

"Goodbye Morgiana." Another flash of lightening and he was gone. As if he had never been there.

"Alibaba?" She grabbed her robe and put it back on, searching the room frantically. "What's going on? Alibaba!" She yelled, alerting the guards outside to her distress. They charged in, ready to defend their queen. "Lady Morgiana! Are you alright?"

"Alibaba! Where is Alibaba? Did he go passed you when he left?" Both guards looked at each other confused.

"No, my lady. King Alibaba has not yet returned."

"What? That's not possible!" She didn't understand. Where did Alibaba go?

"Lady Morgiana?" Spartos called out, he had kindly come to Balbadd to help train their guards and army.

"Spartos! Where is Alibaba?" She clutched her robes, keeping it closed, coving her whole body.

Spartos looked confused. "He hasn't returned yet."

Morgiana looked him in the eyes. "But I saw him, he was here. Then he just disappeared!"

Spartos smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It must have been a dream lady Morgiana. Don't worry. I have it on good authority that he hasn't even left Sindria yet. So, you can rest well knowing he is not at sea in this storm." He offered thinking this was what was bothering her, that she was having nightmares about his ship sinking and his soul coming to say goodbye.

If what was dripping down her inner thigh was any indication, that had not been a dream. _"What happened?"_ She wondered, unease eating at her. _"If not Alibaba… who was that?"_

Outside in the rain, on the roof of the palace…

"Well? Have you finally gotten her out of your system? Can we go now?" Judar floated in the air above Hakuryuu, hands on his hips.

"Yes." Hakuryuu said, still looking down at the roof of the room Morgiana was still in. "I will be back for you Morgiana." Using a transportation circle, they disappeared in a flash of light.

5 years later…

"Mother!"

Morigana was sitting on the grass under a large tree in the shade, turning to the voice, she smiled lovingly at the adorable child running to her with his arms outstretched. Holding her arms out she captured him in a tender embrace. "Nadeem, shouldn't you be in your lessons?"

She asked cuddling him close, as he gazed up at his beloved mother. "Yes, but they are so boring mother!" He complained, making her smile even bigger. His soft red eyes, were calculating, trying to think of a way out of school work. She took a long strand of his jet-black hair and twirled it around her finger as he rested against her chest. "Can't I just stay with you all day?"

"I'm afraid not. As the first prince of Balbadd, you have a responsibility to your people to learn and become wise. That way you can be a good king."

"Like father?" He looked up at her, his small hands tightening on the front of her dress. She glanced briefly at the signature mole on the left side of his chin. She thought of the time Hakuryuu turned around and told her he loved her back when they were younger. Nodding she smiled at Nadeem. "Yes, like your father." Once Nadeem was born, she knew instantly whose child he really was. That night five years ago, Hakuryuu had come to her, somehow looking like Alibaba and impregnated her.

Of course, she told Alibaba about what happened, when he arrived home a week later. He had been Morgiana had be taken advantage of and apologetic that he had not been there to stop it. Now when he went on diplomatic missions, he brought her with him and if he couldn't, Aladdin would stay behind with her. Morgiana was a powerful warrior, one of the strongest but when it came to manipulation of magoi and seeing through spells, she was at a disadvantage.

Finding out Hakuryuu was the father had broken Alibaba's heart, not only because of what happened to Morgiana but because it was done by someone he considered one of his best friends. Alibaba would have gone over the moon to help Hakuryuu and he betrayed him, but Alibaba was wise and kind. He loved Nadeem like his own son and raised him to become the next king of Balbadd and Nadeem was crazy about his father. They were a happy family.

"Big brother!" A very small voice called, being followed by one of the maids. Nadeem looked over Morgiana's shoulder to see Kassim running as fast as his little legs would carry him. His blond hair and soft red eyes made him look like the perfect mix of Alibaba and Morgiana.

"Cassim! What are you doing out here?" Nadeem jumped down from Morgiana's lap and picked up his three-year-old brother. Both boys were practically attached at the hip. Nadeem was a wonderful older bother to Cassim and soon he would be a wonderful older brother to a little sister. Morgiana smiled and touched her round belly, her third child was on the way.

"Nadeem! Cassim!" Spartos called out, an annoyed look on his face as he walked up to them.

"Uh oh." Nadeem tried disappearing behind his mother, putting Cassim behind him, making Morgiana laugh. It seems they were both in trouble for skipping their lessons.

Another two years later…

Morgiana kissed her daughter on the forehead, putting her to bed for the night. Alibaba did the same, blowing out the candles that lit the room. "Goodnight, Sireen." He whispered.

"Goodnight, papa." She mumbled back, too tired to keep her eyes open any longer.

Alibaba closed the door to her bedroom and walked down the hall with Morgiana to their bed chambers. "They all grow stronger every day. Its amazing." Alibaba took Morgiana's hand and kissed it affectionately. "They have their wonderful mother to thank for that."

She smiled at him and how loving he always was. "Alibaba, you contributed too. Without you they would not be as wise."

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head, a light blush touching his cheeks, even at the age of twenty-seven, he still blushed like a boy when Morgiana complemented him. Outside the palace, thunder and lightning struck the sky. Alibaba sighed, knowing that Cassim hated lightning. "Father!" Not even a minute later, the small blond ran around the corner, wrapping his arms around his fathers' legs.

"Cassim it's okay. It's just a little lightning that's all." He picked the boy up and smiled at Morgiana. "I'm going to put him to bed. Be right in." He kissed her cheek and walked down the hall to Cassim's room, the child clung to his father's shirt as if his life depended on it. Morgiana went back to their chambers but was surprised to see the door partially open next to the guards.

"Lady Morgiana, Prince Nadeem awaits you in your room." A soldier smiled. She returned the smile and went in to see Nadeem sitting on the bed, watching the storm raging outside.

"Nadeem? What are you doing up? You should be sleeping."

He tilted his cute little head at her. "Sorry mother. The storm woke me." He acted so mature for his age.

The smile never left her face as she walked to the bed, laying down next to him and gave his forehead a kiss. "Do you want some tea to help you sleep?"

He shook his head no, instead cuddling close to her chest with a content smile. Morgiana loved all her children so much and made sure they knew it every day. "Can I sleep in here with you and dad?" Nadeem asked, closing his eyes, already drifting off at the warmth from her body and her hand caressing his dark tresses.

"Yes." She kissed his head again.

"I love you mother." He mumbled softly.

Her mouth tilted into a smile. "I love you too." Already Nadeem was snoozing lightly while she ran his fingers gently through his hair, his head resting on her breast and fist clutching the fabric of her robes.

The sweet moment was interrupted by the balcony doors blowing open, Morgiana and Nadeem jumped up at the noise but saw only the wind had blown the doors open. She stood up gently removing Nadeem's small hand from her robes and went to shut them, leaving the raven-haired boy on the bed. However, she stopped and got in a defensive position when she saw who stood on her balcony.

Nadeem's heart was racing at the loud noise. He looked at his mother, her back facing her, blocking him from whatever was going on, her fists out and legs apart in the traditional Fanalis fighting stance, the one she had taught him to use. "Mother?" He jumped down from the bed in order to peer around her and what he saw frightened him. A strange man, no monster, stood on their balcony. His long white hair drifted about him, he had four arms with what looked like eyes on them, and two extra eyes in the center of his forehead. On the sides of his head were two black bat wings with two big matching wings on his black. Accompanied by a long skeletal dragon that floated around him. He was terrifying and beautiful all at once.

"Hakuryuu?" She whispered.

Clinging to her dress, Nadeem looked at his mother, wondering how she knew this man. "Mother? Who is he?" Morgiana continued to stand between her son and his blood father. Hearing a child's question, Hakuryuu looked at the boy, his eyes widen at the child that was clearly his. Nadeem had a sharp mind, when he looked into this man's eyes he saw a face very similar to his own. "He looks like me." Hakuryuu's eyes blue eyes snap back to Morgiana.

"All this time." He whispered. "You had my child and I never knew."

"Nadeem. Go get your father." Morgiana order.

"I am his father Morgiana." Hakuryuu stepped into the room, large scythe in hand.

"Alibaba is his father. He raised him, he loves him."

Hakuryuu sighed. "Very well. I will leave him be then." Morgiana couldn't hide her confusion at what he said. What did he mean by that? "Morgiana, it is time." He held out his hand, dark energy surrounding it, causing Morgiana to sway back and forth as if dizzy. Finally she collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"Mother! Mother!" Nadeem cried, trying to wake her up. "It's no use." Hakuryuu, stepped forward. "She is in a deep sleep." Crying out he jumped up, intending to kick this guy in the face but the man had quick reflexes, capturing his leg with ease. He was much strong than Nadeem anticipated. This was why Morgiana wanted him to get his father, she knew when someone used a Djinn equip, they become much stronger. "You are strong. That's good." He said tossing the boy on the bed. "I have no wish to hurt you. Stop attacking me."

"No! You hurt my mother!" Nadeem jumped up again, ready to take this guy out. But was smacked down to the bed with ease.

"I will not hurt her." He leaned down and scooped Morgiana up in his second pair of arms. "She is safe with me son."

"Don't call me that! I don't know who you are!" He yelled, crying that he couldn't get his mother away from this monster.

Hearing boy's yell, the guards rushed in but as soon as they arrived, Hakuryuu raised a hand and knocked them out using his dragon. Nadeem, gasped seeing them go down so easily. "Give me back my mother!" He yelled intending to attack again but Hakuryuu floated in the air and flew outside into the sky. Nadeem followed to the balcony to see the man bring his mother to another man with long braided black hair and red eyes. This one smirked at the sight of the kid. "So, left a bun in the oven huh? Sure you don't want to claim your spawn?"

"Let's go Judar." Hakuryuu didn't seem amused by him.

"Alright my king. Let's go." Making a teleportation circle, the three of them disappeared in a flash of light. "Mother! Mother!" Nadeem screamed but they were gone. "Mother!"

"Nadeem! What happened?" Alibaba ran in with Spartos behind him.

"Father! They took her! They took mother!" Nadeem ran to his father, who crouched down and took him into his arms.

"Who took Morgiana?" Alibaba's face was one of rage.

"Two men. One had long black hair in a braid and the other had white hair and four arms!" Nadeem started crying.

"What?" Alibaba couldn't believe what he was hearing. _"First he deceives Morgiana to sleep with her and now this?"_

"He said he was my father! What does he mean? I don't understand. Why did he look like me?" Nadeem started crying again, wiping his eyes.

Alibaba could only ask the name of his dear friend. "Hakuryuu?"

"That's what mother called him." He couldn't stop the tears from running down his small face, wiping at them furiously. "I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to save her from him." Nadeem cried and Alibaba's heart broke for his son.

Alibaba clenched his fist. "Dammit! I should have been here. This is my fault." He grabbed Nadeem, who looked some much like Hakuryuu and hugged him close. "It's okay. We're going to get her back." Nadeem wrapped his small arms around his father, the boys small body trembling with the hiccuping sobs.

Alibaba glared out at the sky, one thought in his mind. _"Hakuryuu this means war."_


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen years later…

Nadeem looked out over the ocean from the very balcony his mother had been stolen from him, stolen by a man that had been his birth father. A man that was supposed to be his father but wasn't. He had vowed many years ago that he would kill that man and take his mother back but he needed to become stronger.

Behind him, the doors to the bed chamber opening alerted him to his fathers return. The golden-haired man stepped up beside the raven-haired boy, leaning against the balcony with a sigh. "Father?"

He took a breath, his eyes glaze with frustration and exhaustion. "Sindria will not aid us."

"What?!" He was alarmed and offended to hear uncle Sinbad would not help. "Why?!"

Alibaba took a deep breath, keeping himself calm. For years he had been trying to gain more backing in going to war with the Kou Empire to take back Morgiana, but the odds were against him. As Sinbad pointed out, neither Sindria or Balbadd had the resources to take on the Kou Empire. The empire that Hakuryuu was now the king of. He couldn't starve or endanger his people for his own personal reasons, force them into war for his own personal fight with Hakuryuu. Alibaba and Aladdin had tried many times to get to Kou to fight Hakuryuu and take back Morgiana but they could never get passed the massive forces or Judar without causing an outright war. Another thing Sinbad had warned him against.

Five years ago, Alibaba had tried getting into Kou himself and was almost to the palace when he had been intercepted by three of Hakuryuu's generals, all of whom had household metal vessels. He would have won the fight if it hadn't been for Sinbad's intervention. Using a teleportation circle, he jumped into the middle of the scramble and knocked out Alibaba, apologizing to the Kou generals and telling them he would deal with the irate king. Not wanting to take on Sinbad, they let them go with a warning. No doubt the generals reported what happened to Hakuryuu. He hoped they did. He hoped they showed him what was left of the forest they had fought in. Wanting Hakuryuu to see the charred remains of the once lush green land, the scar he left in his land would reflect his burning rage at what he had taken from him. That he had not forgotten and never will forget his betrayal. "King Sinbad has a treaty with the Kou, he would be violating it if he sided with us."

Nadeem squeezed down on the balcony in frustration, accidentally breaking the stone under his hands with the strength if his mothers blood flowing through his veins. "Why has he betrayed us like this?"

Alibaba seemed shocked by his sons' words. "Betrayed? Nadeem, he hasn't betrayed us, he made the treaty a long time ago." Placing his hand on his eldest's shoulder to comfort him but Nadeem yanked his shoulder away, causing Alibaba to pull his hand back as if it had been smacked away.

"Are you just giving up then?" Nadeem couldn't look his father in the eye.

"No, of course not. We just have to figure out another way." Alibaba watched his son with concern.

Nadeem's shoulders shook as he tried to hold his emotions in. "How can you stand to look at me?" His voice broke towards the end of his sentence.

"What?" Alibaba took a step towards Nadeem, not sure he heard him correctly.

Nadeem faced him, tears in the corners of his eyes. "I look so much like him. To know that your first child is the son of the man that stole your wife from you! How can you not hate everything that I symbolize? I'm not really even your son!" Tears flowed freely now.

Alibaba looked like he had been physically slapped, hurt clear in his golden-brown eyes. For a moment he thought that Nadeem was saying he didn't see him as his father anymore but quickly push the notion aside at the boy's tears. Realizing that Nadeem felt lost, that he wasn't sure if Alibaba still loved him as a son. "Stop that!" He ordered, causing Nadeem to look up at him. "You are my son! I raised you!" Grabbing the raven-haired teen's shoulders, he made him look him in the eyes. "I am your father! I may not have been the one who made you, but you are _my_ son! I love you and nothing will ever change that!"

Nadeem felt more tears come but these were from relief, knowing his father, his real father still loved him no matter what. Wrapping his arms around his dad, he finally stopped his tears when his father's arms encompassed him in a big hug. "We're going to get your mother back. I swear it."

* * *

His father would be disappointed in him. He lied.

After everything they still couldn't find a way to get his mother back without starting a war with the Kou Empire. His father couldn't be involved with his mother's rescue but Nadeem himself was another matter. All this time he had spent trying to make himself more powerful by honing his skills and becoming a dungeon capturer would soon pay off. He had only captured one dungeon, but it should be enough. Alibaba had been furious and proud when Nadeem came back with a metal vessel, the sword currently attached to his belt. With Aladdin's help, he had been very careful in his selection of a Djinn that would give him an advantage. His Djinn had the ability to manipulate time. This allowed him to do anything from speeding himself up or slowing down his enemies up to completely freezing them in a moment. The freeze them in a moment was something he was still learning to control but he was getting there. The possibilities were endless with what he could do but he had to learn them. It wasn't the easiest Djinn to learn however once he did, he would be very effective in battle. It didn't help that the Djinn didn't like to talk really.

He kept a cloak on, covering his face as he sailed to Kou. The salty sea air made him a little melancholy, it reminded him of sitting on the balcony with his mother. "I swear father. I will get mother back and then I will destroy that man."

The path was stretched out before him, all he had to do was follow it. This was it. His destiny was to bring an end to the Kou Empire… by killing its king.

* * *

Far away, in the palace of the Kou Empire, a Fanalis woman was sitting under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. Gently rocking a small child back and forth in her arms. The baby had red hair just like hers but blue eyes like his father. "Hello my little Satori." Her finger lightly caressed his cheek, making the baby giggle, reaching his chubby hands for his mother, who placed her face close to his so he could reach her, the small digits gently touching her cheeks. She blew raspberries at him, making the child burst into a fit of giggles. The delightful sounds echoed around the area, making the two oldest boys with red hair and blue eyes stop their sparing to smile at their mother. Two daughters, one with black hair and red eyes and one with red hair and blue eyes giggled at the sound.

Leaning against an open-door frame, their father watched his family, a blissful smile tilting his lips. His mismatched eyes shined adoringly at his wife and youngest son as cherry blossom petals fell around them, a couple getting stuck in Morgiana's hair. Walking out to join them, he held a red rose behind his back and flower that wasn't found in their gardens. Placing his spear on the ground close by, he took a knee next to his wife and presented her with the flower, twirling it between his fingers slowly. Morgiana blushed, taking the rose carefully from his hand. Smiling lovingly up at him as he leaned for his prize, a kiss which she gave freely. Pulling away he picked the petals out of her hair, dropping them to the ground and taking a seat next to her. "How is Satori today?"

"Happy and healthy." She leaned into his side, his arm going around her, holding her close.

"And you?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Wonderful." Lifting hand to caress the side of his face where the scar was. "I couldn't be happier."

His eyes sparkled blissfully, making him even more handsome. For some the scar would have seemed like a flaw on a beautiful face but she didn't see that. It was a part of his past and therefore shaped him into the very man he had become, the man that she loved.

Hakuryuu noticed his two sons watching their father from the sparing floor. They were just become more curious about woman and often asked their dad about what girls liked. Of course, he laughed and told them it depended on the girl. For example, there mother didn't always like flowers, she often preferred a new weapon or something to make her stronger but as she got older and had more children, she started to love flowers. So, it was something he strove to get for her often. The two boys and now two girls watched curiously as to what their parents would do. Hakuryuu smirked at his kids, winking at them and leaned over to kiss his wife on the lips. The oldest child Hakuyuu smiled at his dad while Hakuren made gagging noises. Siri, the oldest daughter with black hair, blushed at her parent's boldness. Rei the youngest daughter, tilted her small head at them. She didn't understand romance or liking boys. The boys she knew were fun to play with but kind of weak and cried a lot. She had to be careful playing with them, otherwise they got hurt too easily. She attempted to brush her dolls hair, bored with what her parents were doing but ended up brushing too hard and ripped her dolls head off. It went flying through the air and hit Hakuren in the head while he was still making faces. "Ouch!" He held the spot he was hit and looked down to see the freaky head staring blankly up at him from his feet.

"Oops." Rei muttered, realizing she ruined another doll. She would have to ask aunt Kougyoku for another.

"Oh no Rei, you ripped another doll head off." Siri sighed, looking at the headless doll.

"Yep."

"Hey Rei, watch what your doing with those things! That hurt!" Hakuren complained.

"Sorry big brother." Rei spoke softly.

"What are you kids doing?" Hakuryuu smirked seeing his kids causing a ruckus.

Hakuren pointed at his little sister. "Rei threw her doll head at me again." Hakuyuu rolled his big blue eyes, Hakuren was just trying to start trouble.

Rei looked offended. "It was an accident!" She whined.

Hakuryuu chuckled, rocking his baby back and forth in his arms while Morgiana gazed adoringly at them both. Satori yawned, stretching his arms and grabbing on to the front of his father's shirt, clutching it close. "My beautiful boy." He kissed Satori's head.

"What about me father? I'm still beautiful too right?" Siri asked, her eyes big.

"Yes, you both are." He looked at his daughters. Siri sighed and blushed, happy with the praise and Rei just smiled at her father. Both daughters adored their dad.

"Hey what are we? Chopped liver? Though I don't think beautiful is the word you're looking for… More like handsome." Hakuren smirked, running a hand through his short silky red hair, thinking his father would just agree.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." He smirked back at his son. Hakuryuu laughed loudly at Hakuren's face dropping in outrage.

"Hey Hakuren, you know I think you a little too pretty to be handsome." Hakuyuu patted his brother on the shoulder, laughing with his father.

"Am not! I'm handsome! Girls tell me so!" Hakuren blushed.

"I think your both very handsome." Morgiana smiled at her sons.

Hakuren puffed up his chest proudly and Hakuyuu gave his mother a loving look. "Thank you, mother." Hakuyuu gave a small bow.

"Stop being so formal all the time! Its weird." Hakuren chastised his older brother.

"You could do with some formality, Hakuren." The oldest crossed his arms, shaking his head at his little brother, his long red hair swaying back and forth with the movement. Both girls nodded in agreement.

"Shut up! No one asked you two for an opinion!" The second child raised his fist up at his younger sisters.

"Alright you guys, enough of that. Shouldn't you be getting back to your sparing?" Hakuryuu chided, handing Satori back to Morgiana very carefully, being sure to cradle the babe's head as he passed him back to his mother.

"Father can you spar with me? Hakuren is too slow." Hakuyuu asked, ignoring his younger brothers outrage.

"I'm not slow!"

Standing up Hakuryuu moved away from his wife and picked up his spear. "Of course."

Morgiana leaned back with Satori and smiled, observing her beloved husband, his strong arms holding out the spear in position. He was so handsome. "Mother?" Hakuren's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Can I spar with you?" He asked, seeing Hakuyuu excitedly sparing with their father.

Morgiana nodded, standing up and walking over to Siri. "Siri, please hold your brother while I spare with Hakuren." She handed Satori to Siri, who often would look after Satori and Rei when asked. "Of course, mother, but what about me? I haven't sparred yet today."

"After I spar with your brother I will spare with you." She kissed her daughters head of black hair. The girl nodded gratefully. "Would like to spare today Rei?"

"Yes mother." The smallest girl nodded, she acted the most like Morgiana. Rei and Siri watched as Morgiana walked with Hakuren to another sparing mat, they would focus on hand to hand combat, since this is where she excelled. Hakuryuu focused on weapons training and chi channeling, with the kids. Since the children were half Fanalis, they had great strength but more Magoi than Morgiana. They were a powerful combination of their parents and the two oldest sons and oldest daughter had already captured their own dungeons, much to their parent's dismay. But it seemed it couldn't' be helped. Dungeon capturing seemed to run in the blood.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Why does Hakuyuu get to be in the front?" Hakuren complained.

The oldest boy turned to his younger brother by seventeen months, raising an eyebrow. "I'm older and besides I'm not in the front… mother is." He turned back around, watching his mother's long shiny red hair sway back and forth as she walked. The breeze picked up her red tendrils, it would tickle his face if he walked too close behind her.

"Mother? How much further?" Rei called from the back, playing with her sister's raven hair which hung freely down her back like her mother, the shiny raven locks gracefully swaying about her small waist. Siri smiled feeling the small tug on her hair. Rei always did this when walking in a line, it started as her just playing with Siri's hair because she was bored, then it turned into habit. Siri didn't mind, both sisters were very close, and it was more like a form of affection from the five year old that she didn't show to anyone bet her and her mother.

Morgiana sniffed the air, smiling at the scent in the air. "Not much longer Siri."

Siri played with her sleeves. "When will father join us?" She wanted to spend time with him today. The other day Hakuyuu and Hakuren hogged him to themselves.

"Yeah I could use a good spare!" Hakuren looked at the trees that they passed, observing the small animals hiding in them. With his superior fanalis senses he could see, smell, and hearing everything around him with a clarity that most people around them couldn't. All the Ren children could.

"No!" Siri shouted suddenly stopping everyone in their tracks at the sudden outburst. "You two got dad to yourselves all day yesterday! I didn't get to spend any time with him and neither did Rei." Siri pouted, a small blush on her cheeks at her own strong reaction. Rei just nodded, agreeing with what she said.

Morgiana watched to see what her children would do and how they would handle it. Hakuren looked surprised. He rubbed the back of his neck, realizing that she was right. "Oh, sorry Siri. Sorry Rei. I just get a little carried away on becoming stronger." Though Hakuren was the child with the most attitude, he was still a sweet kid.

"It's okay Hakuren. I'm sorry for my outburst, it was very un-lady like of me." She looked down, ashamed she had let her temper get away with her again.

"Whatever, no biggie."

Morgiana smiled, gazing up at the bright blue sky above them, she was so happy. Who would have ever thought, that a former slave would become the empress of the Kou empire. She hadn't. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined Hakuryuu would fall in love with her and ask her to marry him or that she would say yes. It was the best decision she had ever made. She loved him and her children so. Nothing could ruin how blissfully happy she was. The pure blood fanalis took up her stride again, the family making their way towards to the coast where they would rest, play and spend down time together. These moments were precious, being a royal family, their lives were hectic.

Morgiana always was the one who led them to the coast. Wanting their privacy, they never took any guards with them on these small trips together. For one thing, the family was so dangerous and well trained, anyone who tried to attack them should be pitied. All the children were half Fanalis and three of the five were dungeon capturers. Enough said.

"Father is taking longer than usual. Normally he would have caught up with us by now." Hakuyuu, muttered to himself.

"You don't need to worry about your father. He will join us as soon as his business is done." Morgiana soothed who she thought was her oldest child but was really her fourth.

Unknown to her and the rest of the family, her true oldest was getting ready to disembark a ship that docked in the Kou port. A hood covering his head to keep his face from being seen. He grabbed his things, throwing the pack over his shoulder when he heard a soldier yelling loudly at the people walking off. "Get in line! Have your papers ready!" People looked through their robes or bags, pulling out yellow paper and presenting it to the guards. Observing from the window, the Balbadd prince cursed under his breath seeing the military controlled port. If they found him, he would be thrown in jail.

"We'll that monster keeps his ports under tight control doesn't he." He snuck out of his cabin and around the back of the ship, checking his surroundings and the water around them. It was clear of danger but if he jumped from up here the guards were sure to hear him. He had to sneak down. Looking for a way, he found it in the form of the anchor, dropped over the side of the ship. _"That's it!"_ He smirked, a part of him enjoying the danger of his mission. Climbing over the side, he scooted around to the anchor chain, climbing down to it and finally submerging himself in the water. Careful to avoid the shifting ship, so he was not crushed beneath it. Going around and swimming along the docks, he popped up for air only when he couldn't hold his breath anymore. Taking a large gulp of air he dived back under, pacing himself so not to overexert. He had to keep in mind that he needed to save his strength for the battle ahead. Hakuryuu would be a strong opponent. _"I'll save you mother. No matter what. Even if I have to die doing it!"_

Swimming far enough away, Nadeem went to shore, more tried then he wanted to be, battling the currents trying to pull him out into open water. He made it to shore, breathing heavily as he walked up onto the beach. Taking a moment to ring his clothes and pack out of excess water so that it did not burden him more than necessary, causing him to exhaust precious energy.

With the bright sky overhead and the sun above him, the first Prince of Balbadd began his journey into Kou territory.


	3. Chapter 3

The family unit continued onward, the children chitchatting among themselves. _"What is taking him so long?"_ Morgiana briefly wondered. Her eyes scanning their surroundings for any possible danger. Breathing in deeply through her nose, she checked for unfamiliar smells or unwanted company. The she caught however, was very familiar but not. She tilted her head curiously, the children had yet to notice she change in posture.

It wasn't until a cloaked man walking down the road towards them brought their attention to Morgiana's stiff shoulders. Something was wrong. The man seemed to be lost in his own world. His face covered by the large cloak he wore. Looking up, he stopped suddenly in his tracks, dropping the pack he had been carrying and acting as if he had seen a ghost. Though his eyes weren't visible, his mouth was and it was hanging open.

Nadeem was astounded. He had been walking for only forty minutes and there she was. His mother, walking down the road... with a line of children behind her. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth, furious to see Morgiana had been forced to give Hakuryuu more children. "That bastard. He will die today!"

Morgiana looked at the man, standing before her, a cloak covering his face. "Can I help you?" She questioned, her kids where all behind her, wondering who this guy was that stood in their path. The man raised his hand, pulling back his cloak to reveal a face so heart-breakingly familiar. Morgiana gasped, the dark haired, red eyed man looking back at her was her son. Her oldest son. Seeing his face quickly clearing her foggy memories of him.

The kids behind her gasped at the stranger that looked like them. "Wh-who is that mother?" Hakuyuu asked, griping his swords handle on his belt.

Morgiana couldn't answer, tears flowed from her eyes, she was frozen in place. Nadeem's eyes shifted over his unknown brothers and sisters. They watched him with a mixture of fear, wonder, and curiosity. Waiting to see what he would do. They looked so much like him, especially the dark-haired girl. They even had the same mole on the left side of their chins. It was so painfully obvious they were related. "Mother." He spoke, making the children gasp. "I've finally found you." His eyes convey their longing to see her again.

Morgiana rush to him, enveloping him in a hug like she use to when he was a small boy. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She cried, griping the back of his shirt, tears wetting the side of his neck and shoulder. "I don't understand! I'm so confused." She cried, alarming her children even more.

"Mother?" Hakuyuu stepped forward but no more, keeping his hand on his sword. He didn't know this guy; therefore, he didn't trust him. Nadeem, looked over his mother's shoulder, studying each child related to him.

"It's okay mother. I'll keep you safe." He whispered to her, placing his hand on the back of her head. Nadeem had grown so much, he stood two feet taller than her. Towering over his brothers and sisters behind Morgiana.

This was how Hakuryuu found them. Seeing the first child he had ever produced with Morgiana, the one he left back in Sindria made him freeze in his steps. His eyes widened at the boy who had grown into a man and he looked just like him. Only his eyes were red, he didn't have scars and his face wasn't as long. That was it. He could have been mistaken for a him easily.

Seeing Hakuryuu arrive, Hakuren called out to him, wanting to know what was going on. "Father! Who is this guy?"

Hearing this Nadeem's eyes snapped up searching for the monster that took his mother and found a man, a man that look exactly like him. It disgusted him that they looked so much alike. So, this was his father by birth. "You!" He pushed Morgiana behind him, taking her by surprise. "How dare you show your face after what you did!" He screamed, frightening Siri who was holding Satori, the baby began crying. Rei stepped back, afraid to be caught in this man's rage which was being directed at her father. Hakuyuu pulled out his sword, standing guard in front of his brothers and sisters. Hakuren clutched his spear, he was ready to jump into the fight if need be, he didn't care who this guy was but if he tried to hurt his mother or father, he would end him. "Damn you! Damn you for what you did!" Lifting his sword in the air he spoke the command. "Dwell in my body! Kahim!" Lightning stuck him, transforming him and activating his full body Djinn equip. Morgiana gasped, at the sight of her oldest. His hair went down to the center of his back flowing around him to a wind that wasn't there, it became so dark it looked like the night sky. His iris's turned white while the rest of his eye were black, they glowed furiously at the man before him. His clothes transformed into something very similar to what Alibaba wore when he was in his full body djinn equip, only the colors were gold and white. His sword had transformed into a what looked like a claymore that was almost comparable in size to Hakuryuu's scythe when in his Belial form.

Hakuryuu watched his child's transformation with wide eyes. "Nadeem." He whispered the boys name, this only seemed to infuriate him more.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to my mother!" It was like he was looking at himself from many years ago, only now the shoe was on the other foot. "Die!" He charged Hakuryuu, ready to cut him down.

"No!" Morgiana screamed, snapping Hakuryuu out of it. Using his spear, he blocked Nadeem's attacked, the edge of the sword getting dangerously close to his neck.

Hakuryuu narrowed his eyes at the angry boy. "You have every right to hate me." He spoke, surprising Nadeem. "But I love her, and I will not let her be taken from me. Not this time."

Nadeem's face reflected outrage. "She was never yours to begin with! You stole my mother! I hate you!" Hakuryuu shoved the boy back, using his magoi to strengthen the spear.

Seeing that there was no point in talking this out with him, he held his spear in front of himself and spoke the command. "Dwell in me, Zagan." Transforming into his full body djinn equip, shocking Nadeem.

"Kick his ass dad!" Hakuren yelled.

"What is this? This isn't the djinn I saw you use before! Use the one you did that night! Use the monster I recognize!" Nadeem ordered, pointing his sword at him. Hakuryuu didn't react, just watched and waited for the boy to attack and attack he did. Calling forth a command, he used it to slow Hakuryuu's time and speed up his own, intending to go in for a quick kill. Feeling himself slow down, he realized quickly what was happening. Using his abilities from Belial, he made Nadeem see an illusion. Making seem like he was unaffected by his djinn and jumping around out of the way of his attacks, when in reality the boy was chasing air, while Hakuryuu was off to the side letting him exert energy. He didn't want to hurt Nadeem, not any more than he already had. If he could just get the boy to listen. Moving out of the spells radius he floated over the kid, watching him ruthlessly attack a constantly moving image of himself. With how much energy he was using, he would run out of magoi soon. "Damn you! Stay still!" He slashed at the image and watch in satisfaction as his sword cut through Hakuryuu but it soon turned to confusing seeing that he did no damage, as if it had cut nothing but air.

"Your djinn is not meant for brute force. Its more strategic then that." Hakuryuu spoke from behind him. Nadeem gasped, turning to attack but Hakuryuu, hit him hard to the ground with the pole of his spear. He landed hard, making a crater in the ground.

"Damn you." He struggled to raise himself up after the heavy blow. This guy was stronger then he expected, he hadn't predicted that the Kou Emperor would have captured more than one djinn. He had miscalculated. "I won't stop! I will take my mother back and end you. I made a vow." He stood shakily, tired from using so much magoi.

"I don't want to hurt you." Hakuryuu landed with grace on the ground a few feet away.

"I don't care." He stood, putting up his sword and getting in a defensive position.

"Stop this. Can't you see your upsetting your mother." Hakuryuu scolded.

Nadeem looked affronted. "What?" He glanced over at Morgiana and his eyes widened at the fear in her eyes. Was it fear of him? "I- mother I…" He didn't know what to say. Saving her meant everything to him but did she not feel the same why? Did she not see this man for the monster that he was? "He stole you from me. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't protect you." Nadeem whispered, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Nadeem…" Morgiana took a step towards him, wanting this to stop.

"Nadeem!" Everyone gasped at the new voice coming from above. Hakuryuu blocked the attack just in time as Alibaba's fire covered knife collided with this spear. Infusing his spear with magoi to strengthen it so Alibaba couldn't cut through it. "Hakuryuu! You betrayed me!" He yelled, looking Hakuryuu directly in the eyes.

"Alibaba?" He hadn't been expecting his old friend and rival's entrance.

"How could you do this to me! We were friends! Brothers in arms!" He slashed and cut at Hakuryuu who blocked and parried his blows, years of none stop practice allowed him to stand in equal ground with Alibaba's royal swordsmanship. "We fought side by side! Did all that mean nothing!" He yelled.

"It did mean something! It meant more to me then you'll ever know but she meant the most!" He yelled back, turning the tables and put Alibaba on the defensive. "You knew I loved her and still you took that from me! I had nothing!"

"You selfish jerk! You had all of us!" He swung hard but still his sword of Amon couldn't cut through. "You had a home! All of your life, you had something or someone! I grew up on the streets! I had to kill my best friend and now I have to do it again because of you!"

Nadeem shook himself from his shock, seeing this father charge in. Did he follow him? Readying to join his father, going in for a killing hit his charged but was deflected and pushed back. "What the?" His eyes widened at the one who blocked him.

The oldest boy who had been guarding the brothers and sisters was a dungeon capturer. He had red feathers going up his arms, matching his natural hair color, and a long sword that was the length of his body was in his hands. "That's far enough." He held out his sword, pointing at Nadeem. "I won't let you hurt my father!"

Nadeem glared, pointing his sword at Hakuyuu. "Then I'll go through you."

"You can try!" Raising the sword up he yelled out a commend. Directing his invisible attack on Nadeem, who was waiting for something to happen but realized too late that attack was already happened. "You can't fight it." Hakuyuu said, seeing his confusing. "I control the gravity around you. Right now you mind as well be holding up a house." He smirked. Nadeem growled, trying to fight with all his strength to stay on his feet.

"Pretty good kid." He admitted.

Hakuyuu smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet." He smirked.

"Time to finish this!" Hakuren yelled.

Nadeem turned to see the other boy, also a dungeon capturer in his full djinn equip. His hair turned golden yellow, what looked like spiked rocks covered his shoulders, arms, legs and back. Pointing his spear at Nadeem, he issued a command shooting spikes made of stone at him while Hakuyuu held him in place. Nadeem's eyes widened. Seeing the deadly projectiles coming at him, he was prepared for death when a strong wind, came from the sky, smashing the spikes into the ground, stopping the attack. Nadeem, Hakuyuu and Hakuren looked up to see Cassim and Sireen floating above them.

Sireen smiled at Nadeem. "Were you really planning to fight without us big brother?"

"I'm disappointed. I thought we all fought so well together." Cassim shook his head mockingly. "And just look at the trouble you got yourself into without us."

Nadeem laughed. "Then get down here and help me."

"All you had to do was asked big brother." Sireen floated to the ground, throwing a whirlwind at Hakuyuu, who used his gravity to redirect it, taking his focus off Nadeem, allowing him to escape. "Wow that was pretty good." She complemented.

Hakuyuu didn't respond, only observed the two new comers and Nadeem. Clearly more children of that man Alibaba. "This fight is between me and him." He pointed at Nadeem, who nodded.

"Fine by me." They charged each other, clashing swords midair.

Cassim stepped in front of Hakuren. "Looks like its you and me." His hair was gold and he carried no weapons, only hand golden metal gloves on his hands. Golden jewelry with green jewels adorned his wrist, ankles, neck and chest, even his shoulders.

"Looks like it, though you'll wish you picked another opponent!" The younger boy yelled, attacking the older boy relentlessly with projectiles. He only side stepped or dodged.

"Come on you can do better then that." Cassim mocked Hakuren.

"You're right I can." Slamming his spear down on the ground, the very earth attacked Cassim who had to maneuver quickly to avoid being crushed.

"Crap! That was close." He saw Hakuren create a giant hand out of the ground, smirking his let lose his attacked. Charging right at the hand, he charged his fist with bright light and slammed it into the rock hand intending to crush him. It shattered like glass under the might of his punch. Hakuren gasped at the pure strength.

"You might have guessed but my djinn gives me incredible strength and durability."

"You're not immortal!" Hakuren yelled, throwing more attacked at Cassim, who punched and dodged his way to Hakuren smashing the ground where he had been moments ago.

"Well this is no fun." Sireen sighed. "Who can I fight?"

"Me." Siri stepped up, having handed Satori to Rei.

"Be careful, Siri." Rei watched her sister face the golden-haired girl.

Sireen blinked curiously at the small black-haired girl with eyes just like hers. "I don't know who you are but you have a lot of guts walking up to face me. I respect that."

Sireen didn't respond, only activated her djinn equip. "Together we fight, reside in me and make me powerful! Zamor!" Blue flames engulfed her, changing her hair to purple with purple eyes. Sliver jewelry with purple stones covered her chest and arms. Her weapons were two big metal fans. "Get ready!" She called. Her fans were used to control lightning and make illusions.

Sireen smirked, pulling out her two curved swords, that she used to control wind and light. "Now this should be fun."

"Stop!" Morgiana screamed. Trying to stop all the fighting but it was no use, no one was listening. She watched in horror, her memories and mind a confused jumble. She couldn't properly piece it all together, she just knew that these were all her children and the two men fight to the death were both her husbands. How did this get so complicated? "Please stop!" She yelled again, but it was no use. Annoyed she smashed her foot into the ground, making a hole from her irritation at being ignored. Looking at Rei she waved her over. Rei listened keeping Satori covered as she ran to her mother. "Cover his ears." Morgiana ordered. Rei listened as Morgiana covered Rei's ears. Taking a deep breath, she let out a roar only used by the Fanalis. The high-pitched sounded echoed over the area stopping all battles by causing the opponents to cringe and cover their ears. Once it was over they looked to where the noise came from only to see Morgiana standing there glaring at everyone. "Enough!" She ordered. "No more fighting!"

Hakuryuu and Alibaba, lowered their weapons.

"Morgiana…" Alibaba took a step towards her, making her turn to him. Not quite understanding everything that was happening. Alibaba stared at his long lost wife longingly. She smiled sadly at him, it had been so long since she last saw him.

"Mother!" "Mom!" "We've missed you!" Nadeem, Cassim, and Sireen run to their mother, surrounding her in hugs. She wrapped each child in her embrace, unable to believe she had forgotten about them.

Looking over a Hakuryuu, he had his teeth clenched and spear clutched tight, looking to the ground in shame. She didn't fully understand what was going on, but she was going to find out.


End file.
